Letting Go
by phantome101
Summary: Loving someone is never easy,letting go is even harder...sequel to Loving You...WolfYuu


**A/N: Here's the sequel to 'Loving You"...Enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: Do not own KKM**

* * *

**xXx Letting Go xXx**

Loving someone is never easy...

Letting go is even harder...

xxxx

The doors opened to reveal the one person everyone had been waiting for. A collective gasp and sigh could be heard from the guests as they took in the beauty of the bride. Clothed in the purest white, with eyes only for the man waiting at the altar, the bride began the walk forward.

One step at a time until both bride and groom joint hands to kneel before the High Priestess, the Great Sage and Shinou's symbol. Head bowed in reverence yet unable to contain the feeling of utmost joy as Ulrike began the ceremony…

It hurt to watch the ceremony unfold, to see the happiness and joy on everyone's face, to see the love and warmth reflected within Yuuri's eyes as he gazed at his bride and not at him. That was why he was here, outside the temple gates, 'standing guard' with his head bowed in anguish as the day he had always dreamt of became a reality for another within the scared hall.

XxXxXx

Raising his wine glass, he saluted the King and Queen before downing its contents in one gulp. As the musicians began to play and the newly wedded royal couple glided across the floor initiating the first dance, he slipped away into the darkness with a few bottles of wine. His pride be damned, he was going to drink all he wanted if only to numb the pain of his already bruised, tattered and broken heart.

He ignored the footsteps that could be heard as they hurried through the rose garden, ignored someone's quiet whisper of "Hahaue! Over here." , ignored the fact that Conrad, Gwendal and Lady Cheri had rounded the rose bush he was hiding behind only to be greeted by a sight that was by far the greatest contrast to the celebration that was going on in the ballroom and the country. It was only when the warmth of Cheri's arms were finally around him did he break down completely.

Clenching his eyes shut, he whimpered," What did I do wrong?"

"Wolfie…"

"Wasn't my loyalty enough? Wasn't my love for him enough? Was it wrong of me to hope? To love?"

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. It is never wrong to love someone so deeply, that is part of who we are." Cheri whispered, as she pulled her baby boy into her lap, holding him tighter.

"I tried, hahaue…To let him go, to stop loving him…" He whispered, as sleep began to claim him.

XxXxXx

He woke up in the middle of the night to the silence of Blood Pledge Castle. Numbly, he slipped out of the bed and his room, pausing only to scribble a note before making his way towards the Maou's bedroom.

His steps faltered as he made his way towards the bed's sleeping occupants while his poor beating heart ached and raged at the truth that someone else was in his wimp's arms. Gathering his courage, he glanced down at his love, taking in every curve and feature.

With one last kiss upon the Maou's forehead, he strode towards his favourite spot by the window, drew out a poisoned knife from his boot and plunged it straight into his heart.

XxXxXx

The sound of a glass pitcher hitting the floor and the Queen's screams were more than enough to wake the whole castle and its guests, as well as sending those closest to the Maou running as though the devil himself were behind them.

First to crash into the room was Conrad and Gwendal, both freezing to a halt when they saw their precious baby brother covered in his own blood and cradled in Yuuri's arms. Next came Gunter whose yells for his daughter went unheeded. Followed immediately by Cheri who instantly collapsed on the floor, a heart wrenching sound coming from her as she lost her youngest son for the second and final time.

By the time Greta pushed her way through the group gathered at the door and her eyes landed on her darling papa Wolfram, she felt as though her world had ended. Yosak, Anissina and Murata came last, blocking off the doorway and view against the rest of the castle, the later shaking his head in the irony of it all.

Beneath the stream of moonlight, Yuuri cradled his best friend against him as he numbly but gently wiped away the trickle of blood from his lips. Wolfram's note lay in the growing puddle of blood, its wording forever etched into the sovereign's mind and heart.

XxXxXx

_Yuuri,_

_Seeing you so happy, I tried to let you go but the price I had to pay was too much to bear. So I am letting myself go instead. If you ever find a way for me to stop loving you, please tell me…Once again, forgive me for loving you._

_Wolfram Von Bielefeld_

* * *

**Was it ok??? **


End file.
